


Hostage Training

by Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay



Series: Pride 2019 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood, But it's to help Simon, Feeding, Fluff, Jace slits one of his wrists, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay/pseuds/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay
Summary: After a mission goes poorly, Alec holds a hostage training for the team. Simon and Jace have been pining for a while, and we all know what happens when a hungry vampire and a love-struck shadowhunter get stuck in a closet together.





	Hostage Training

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what this even is. I had an idea and it spiraled out of my control.

Simon walked into the training room at The Institute at eight AM. Clary was still half-asleep on Isabelle's shoulder and Isabelle was sipping a mug of coffee. Magnus and Alec were walking through what looked like and obstacle course, casting spells and hanging ropes and preparing for whatever they were about to do.

Then there was Jace.

Jace was wearing a wrinkled grey sweatshirt and stiff black pants that Simon was all too used to seeing shadowhunters wearing. Simon's eyes landed in the soundless rune on Jace's neck, and he found himself thinking about all the things he wanted to do to Jace. Sinking his fangs into Jace's neck, holding Jace close to him and protecting him, and not letting Jace run off and get hurt.

Simon's thoughts were interrupted by a loud clap.

"Everyone. Huddle up." Alec called.

The group walked over to where Alec and Magnus were standing.

"You were all here during last night's mission. We had a hostage situation. Two hostages to be exact.  After last night I have realized that you guys aren't properly trained in how to rescue captives and handle those types of situations." Alec sighed. "Only one person handled last night appropriately, and that was Simon."

Simon looked up. "Really?" He asked. "Just me?"

"Just you." Alec confirmed. "Now, behind me, I have a sort of obstacle course set up. Simon, can you step up here please."

"That isn't an obstacle course." Jace said. "Its a bunch of metal poles with magnifying glasses on top."

Magnus snapped his fingers and black lines flew from pole to pole and cloaked the whole course in shadows.

"Better?" Magnus asked.

"Whatever." Jace huffed.

Simon walked up to the start of the obstacle course.

"Maia is sitting in the middle of this course. You need to get to her, save her, and bring her back in less than three minutes. Ready?" Alec asked.

"Ready."

"Go." Alec clicked his stopwatch and Simon ran into the maze-like course.

Two minutes and thirty-three seconds passed before Simon ran through the exit, carrying Maia over his shoulder.

"The whole 'vampire mojo' thing is no joke, huh?" Maia remarked as Simon set her down.

"Yeah. It's great." Simon agreed.

"Good job." Alec said. "She didn't get hurt, and you made it out in time."

"Do we get more than three minutes?" Jace asked. "'Cause, you know. He has vampire speed."

"Sure. The rest of you get five minutes. Now, Jace gets to go next." Alec said.

Jace pulled his sweatshirt off to reveal a tight black T-shirt. Simon tried not to stare.

"Let's do this." Jace said, running through the doorway

* * *

 

After an hour, everyone had passed the simulation.

"Now, we're adding a challenge." Magnus said. "Maia is going to walk around in there and try to stop you from taking her captive."

"You each get seven minutes." Alec said. "Simon. You're a captive. Go with Maia."

"I'm a captive!" Simon excitedly said to Clary before walking with Maia. Jace couldn't help but check out Simon's ass as he walked away.

"Jace." Alec said, and Jace's head snapped up.

"Yes?" Jace asked.

"You're saving Simon." Alec said.

"When am I not?" Jace asked.

"Just shut up and get over here." Magnus ordered.

"Yikes. Is he always this bossy?" Jace asked Alec.

"Yeah. He kinda is." Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus's waist.

Jace watched jealously. He wanted someone to hold him like that. Specifically, some  _vampire._

Jace entered the tunnel and activated his night vision rune. He walked around for a minute or two before he found Simon in an empty room.

"For God's sake. Did Maia really tie you to a chair?" Jace asked. He would rather he was the one tied up for Simon, but it wasn't the time to think about that.

"I was surprised too, but you need to hurry." Simon whispered. "She's still walking around, and I want you to beat Clary at this." The reality was that Simon didn't know how long he could be in a tight space with Jace before he just exploded and told Jace how he felt about him.

"Okay, okay." Jace said as he untied Simon's hands and feet.

"Thank you." Simon sighed when he stood up. He reached out and grabbed Jace's arm to stop himself from falling.

"You okay?" Jace asked.

"Just a little dizzy is all."

"Come on. This way." Jace grabbed Simon's hand and started pulling him down the hallway.

"I hear her." Simon whispered urgently.

Jace nodded and looked around, opening a door and pulling Simon in before closing it behind them.

Simon stood chest to chest in a broom closet. Simon had his head bent down in the crook of Jace's neck.

Simon's body tensed and his fangs snapped out as he realized that he hadn't fed in four days.

"You okay?" Jace asked, feeling Simon tense next to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Simon croaked out.

"Simon, when's the last time you fed?" Jace asked.

"Only, like, fourdaysago." Simon muttered.

"Four days ago? Simon, you can't go that long!" Jace whisper-yelled.

"Yes I can. I'm...Perfectly..." Then Simon colapsed into Jace's arms.

Jace opened the door to the closet and picked Simon up bridal style, carrying him through the rest of the training.

"Simon! What happened?" Clary asked when Jace arrived.

"He hasn't fed in a while so he passed out." Jace explained. "I'll take care of him. You guys go back to your training and I'll call you if something happens." Jace promised, heading to the door.

"Are you sure?" Clary called after them.

"We'll be fine." Jace called back.

Jace thought about bringing Simon back to his apartment, but that would take too long. Jace could already see that Simon was barely hanging on, slipping in and out of consciousness. Jace rounded the corner and entered his own bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Come on, Simon." Jace pleaded, setting Simon down on his bed. "Don't leave me. Don't let me lose you to something so  _stupid._ " Jace begged.

Jace spun around and grasped the dagger sitting on his nightstand. He sliced his wrist open, wincing as he watched his blood seep from his wrist.

He moved Simon so the vampire was sitting in front of Jace, leaning back on the shadowhunter's chest with Jace's legs on either side of him. Jace tilted Simon back and pressed his wrist to Simon's mouth.

After a minute, Simon's eyes fluttered open and his fangs snapped out, piercing Jace's skin. Simon grabbed onto Jace's arm, holding it to his mouth.

Jace wrapped his legs around Simon's waist, holding Simon's body against his own and letting his head fall forward onto Simon's shoulder.

"Simon." Jace whimpered when Simon pulled away from Jace's wrist.

Simon let his head fall back and he looked Jace in the eyes.

"Why? Why would you let me do that?" Simon asked breathlessly. 

"I couldn't lose you." Jace answered, lightheaded from the blood loss.

"I could've killed you." Simon said.

"I know. I could've lost you." Jace countered.

"I didn't know you cared about me that much." Simon whispered.

"How could I not? You're kind, honest, generous, beautiful, strong. You-" Jace sighed. "You're just so...  _good,_ and I-I could never deserve you. I figured this was the least I could do." Jace turned his head away, but kept his legs around Simon.

"The  _least_ you could do?" Simon asked. "You saved my life. I could never thank you enough. And you do deserve someone who loves you. Someone to hold you and cherish you and keep you safe." Simon started.

"Well, no one has offered." Jace shook his head.

"Well, I'd like to kiss you right now. If that's okay with you." Simon proposed.

"I think that that would be alright." Jace answered.

Simon tilted his head towards Jace's, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. Jace reached up and put his hand on Simon's cheek, holding him still.

Simon broke the kiss and looked at Jace, searching his face for any traces of disgust or regret.

"I wouldn't object if you kissed me again." Jace mumbled.

Simon turned so he was facing Jace, sitting on the blonde's lap. Simon grabbed Jace's face and pulled him into another kiss. Jace tangled one of his hands in Simon's hair and his other hand rested on Simon's hip. Simon's hands wandered from Jace's cheeks down to rest on Jace's back, holding the shadowhunter's body against his own.

"Jace is Simon oka-" Clary abruptly stopped talking as she took in the scene in front of her. Simon was straddling Jace's lap, holding his body against his own. Jace had his hands in Simon's hair and was kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Simon quickly pulled away from Jace, but stayed on his lap.

"Yeah. As you can see, Simon feels much better." Jace said, out of breath.

"Alec wants you guys back in the training room when Simon's better." Clary informed them. "So, just, whenever you two are ready."

"We'll be right down." Simon assured her as she closed the door.

* * *

 

"How is Simon?" Alec asked when Clary came back.

"Making out with Jace." Clary answered bluntly.

"Damn it." Alec said, pulling out his wallet and handing Isabelle a twenty dollar bill. "They couldn't have waited another week, could they?"

"I guess not." Isabelle said, plucking the money out of Alec's hand. "Either way, I'm happy for them." Isabelle noted.

"Me too." Alec and Clary agreed. 


End file.
